


Jilytober 2020

by midnightelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arcades, Broom Cupboard, Declaration of Love, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flying Lessons, Forbidden Forest, Idiots in Love, James tries to impress Lily, Lily denying her feelings, Mentions of alcohol, Muggle AU, Nervous Lily, Quidditch, Supportive Lily Evans, Supportive Sirius Black, Tumblr: jilytober, Unrequited Crush, Weddings, best man speech, collection of oneshots, covid is mentioned, i can now add tags because mobile doesnt let you, injuries, its real dumb, lily as a doctor, lily asks james out, long distance, marauders teasing James, order mission, professional football player james, professional quidditch player James Potter, some angst sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite
Summary: This is a collection of unrelated oneshots. Each one can be read standalone. I hope you guys enjoy!!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 201
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1: Stuck in a broom cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this fic to the family I found in the jily fandom, both old and new. You guys are so kind and welcoming and I'm so lucky to have made so many friends. I also dedicate this to all the readers out there that have been so supportive of not only the work that I have posted, but that all writers have posted. It's hard to out yourself out there but you guys make it all worth it ❤️.
> 
> Come say Hi and follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite!
> 
> (Also I'm actually on a road trip right now and wrote and edited the first half of chapters on my phone so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Also I'm posting this from my phone so it's not really letting me add additional tags. I'll fix it when I'm home on October 9.)

Lily started making her way back to the Head's common room after a quick farewell to her rounds partner, Penelope Greengrass. She was half relieved and half disappointed James hadn't interrupted her rounds. They had been together for three months and since then he had found increasingly bad excuses to get Lily away from her scheduled patrol.

She wasn't sure how many more times a 'Heads emergency' would be plausible. Shaking her head to try to dispel the growing disappointment. She tried to force her mind to the potions essay she had waiting for her in her dorm. She should _not_ be focusing on how she wished she was tucked away with her boyfriend in a secret passageway-or in the room of requirement-she really wasn't picky as long as James was there. 

She was creating a mental list of negative side effects of amortentia when she felt a hand close around her wrist and pull her into a dark room. As she heard the click of the door closing, her hand went straight for her wand whirling on the person who kidnapped her.

"Whoa whoa Evans it's me." She heard a very familiar voice say as he lit up his russet-brown features with the tip of his wand. There was humor lighting up his hazel eyes, and Lily took a steadying breath, lowering her wand.

"James what were you thinking? I almost hexed you!" 

"Well, I'm glad you didn't. I've been on the wrong end of your hexes too many times, and I have to say it is not an experience I'd like to repeat again." He shot her a smirk that caused heat to pool low in her abdomen. "Plus it would make it hard to do this." 

His hand landed on the small of her back and he drew her close before he leaned in and fireworks exploded behind Lily's eyes. She wrapped her arms around James's neck, burying a hand in his ebony locks. Her lips parted and James began a gentle exploration of her mouth. 

Right now there was no disappointment floating around Lily's head. James flooded her senses and warmth bubbled throughout her chest. Kissing James was like a breath of fresh air after being cooped up in the library for too long, or like when you have a rough day and you get to have your favorite meal for dinner. It was a bright spot that lightened all surrounding events and banished any negative feelings that were previously there. 

She moved closer to deepen the kiss, their chests flush against one another. Her fingernails scraped lightly against his scalp, and she heard a small moan escape his lips as his hands tightened their grip on her hips. His hands ghosted over Lily's bum, before traveling lower and lifting her lightly by the thighs which quickly wrapped around his strong core.

An appreciative hum rumbled deep in Lily's chest as he pinned her to the door with his hips. James's hands slowly traveled up and down her sides before gently caressing her breast. A soft moan escaped her lips at the featherlight touches. Lily arched her back to give him better access, and she gently ground down on where he was supporting her against the wall, a growl escaping James's throat. 

He started trailing kisses down her neck, behind her ear, along her collarbone. He would have kept exploring if Lily didn't tug him back up and crash her lips back to his. She started to unbutton his shirt-her fingers exploring the new expanse of skin she freed. She lightly scraped her nails across his back and he pulled away. Lust filled eyes meeting as they both caught their breath, tension filling the air. _Oh yeah, definitely no disappointment floating through her head_ , Lily thought as she dove back in.

* * *

After they were both significantly more satisfied than when they entered the small space, Lily placed a hand on James's chest, placing a bit of pressure to create some space between them. 

"James I have to finish my potions essay for tomorrow." It came out as more of a whine than Lily would have liked. James made a noise of agreement nuzzling into her neck and placing kisses in a blazing trail. She moved her neck to the side, giving him better access. She pushed gently on his chest again a moment later. "James I'm serious." This time it came out a bit sterner, which she was happy about. She knew if he continued his minstrations they would not be leaving anytime soon.

"Okay okay." James placated. He stepped back and Lily's eyes traveled down his bare chest hungrily. "If you continue looking at me like that I can guarantee we won't be leaving this cupboard." Heat flooded her cheeks before she locked eyes with the bespeckled boy. His grin grew as he reached behind her, invading her space with a smell that was so James. She heard the sound of fabric rustling only for him to produce her purple panties dangling from his fingers.

The blush deepened and she slid them back up her legs, disappearing underneath the skirt that still hung around her hips. As she started buttoning her shirt, James pulled the pants pooled at his ankles back to his waist before buckling them. He started grasping blindly in the dark space before Lily grabbed her wand and lit up the interior of the broom cupboard. Once his shirt was located she dimmed the light from her wand and started running her fingers through her hair trying to tame the curls that grew during their activities.

When they were both satisfied that they were as fixed as they could be; James slid his arms around her waist pulling her in to place a chaste kiss to her nose, cheek, forehead, and finally lips. Smiling fondly down at her. He invaded her space a bit more reaching for the door knob. He tried to turn it once. _Twice_. 

On the third try Lily interrupted. "James. Why are we still in the cupboard?" He swore under his breath and a small spike of anxiety shot through her. 

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" She took a controlled breath in as she processed the situation. He took his wand out trying the different unlocking spells he learned through his years of rule breaking. _Nothing._

"Have you tried alohomora?" Lily tried to keep her voice even, but she wasn't sure she succeeded. 

"And about a dozen other unlocking spells. I don't think it's locked, I think it's jammed." James stiffened with the confession.

"So we're stuck?" She felt rather than saw James nodding his ascent. She tried to keep her breathing even, but she couldn't believe the situation they got stuck in. 

"What are we gonna do?" Panic colored her voice as she took in what this looked like. Both her and James, wrinkled clothing, mussed hair, swollen lips. Oh when a professor finds them they're _screwed_. 

Are they gonna regret choosing them as Heads? One of the reasons they had prefects was to stop students from doing exactly what they were doing. 

"Lily _breathe_. I can hear your brain screaming from over here." She nodded, focusing on the breathing techniques she usually used to calm her down before exams- in for eight, hold for eight, out for four. "I may have a tiny secret that may save us from getting in trouble." He stepped back from her space again. Locking eyes with Lily as if to ask if it would be okay to use that secret. 

She nodded weakly in response. James reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small mirror. Lily looked on with confusion as he started whispering to it. He seemed to be holding a conversation, but she couldn't make out what it was, or who he was talking to. 

After a minute or so he put the mirror back in his pocket and shot Lily a winning grin. "Help is on the way." She nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug. Lily continued her breathing exercises and slowly felt the anxiety leave her system. After what felt simultaneously like forever and no time at all she heard the door handle start to jiggle. She heard a deep grunt before the door was thrust open. 

A tall boy with shaggy black hair and a shit-eating grin stood on the other side. "You called for a knight in shining armor?" The look in his dark eyes let Lily know how funny he thought the situation was. "By the looks of it Evans you really need it. Prongs, what are you a vampire?" Sirius barked out, followed by loud laughter. Lily's hand immediately flew to her neck, color rising to her cheeks, as James flew forward, covering the other boy's mouth to quiet his laughter. 

"Hush it Pads. We called you so a professor wouldn't find us. It'll be pointless if you scream and alert then anyway." Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed James's hand away from his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever loverboy. You better be careful with your tone or next time you get stuck in a broom cupboard I'll send Minnie to help you two out." Without another word the boy turned on his heel and headed back to the common room, leaving the two-slightly embarrassed-teens behind. 

Lily and James shared a look and both burst out in laughter, trying to smother the sounds as their bodies shook with the force of it. As the sounds died down Lily couldn't imagine what she'd do without the man next to her, as she laced her fingers through his and pulled them toward their shared common room.


	2. At a Quidditch Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is playing gotta today match as a professional quidditch player, and his family is here to support him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1 I love you all! I hope your continue enjoying these little stories! 😊❤️

Lily couldn't help the pride swelling in her chest as she, Sirius, and Remus made their way to the VIP box. James was a fantastic chaser and when Puddlemere United picked him up it was the least surprising news she was told. James had a way with a broom like it was an extension of himself. The fact that his favorite team offered him a spot was just the cherry on top. Not that he didn't have his pick of teams- Chudley Cannons, Falmouth Falcons, and Appleby Arrows to name a few-but the fact that his  _ favorite _ team since the time he could toddle signed him on was a dream come true. 

Lily couldn't help how excited she was for him. Not to mention she was always a fan of James clad in quidditch robes. As she followed the boys to their seats, she could barely contain the delighted energy taking hold over being able to see her fiancée in his first ever professional quidditch match. She had all the faith in the world that he would do a fantastic job, despite the nerves that kept him up half the night much to Lily's chagrin. She was perched at the edge of her seat clad in a jumper with his name and number on it-Potter 14- as well as his number adorning both her cheeks. Sirius was in a similar get up, though Remus decided to go more casual in one of his favorite jumpers and a flag branded with James's likeness. The energy of the stadium thrummed through her veins as she waited for the match to start.

* * *

The energy of the stadium was electric and the nerves sent shocks through James's system as he waited in the locker room for the cue to head to the pitch. He could barely eat a thing this morning, Lily forcing him to at least eat some toast before he headed to the stadium. He stood there dressed in his quidditch kit, a vise like grip on the handle of his Nimbus 1500. He tried-really he did-to pay attention to what Nigel Davies was saying. He knew he should be listening to the captain, it was probably important information. He just couldn't stop the thoughts racing around his brain. 

Before he was ready they were called to enter the pitch. James took a deep breath trying to quell the storm raging in his head and followed his teammates toward his destiny. He tried to quiet the thoughts that screamed this is a make or break game for his career. As he took to the sky with the call of his name all those jumbled nerves disappeared. He felt calmer and more focused than he had in weeks. Flying always helped clear the clutter in his head.

As he soared above the stands he heard some very familiar shouts, and his head turned toward the VIP box to find his family. He grinned at the face paint covering both Lily and Sirius's cheeks and he couldn't stop the grin taking over his features if he tried. He shot them a small wave, making sure not to break formation, before focusing on the game ahead. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be as bad as the dreams plaguing him suggested.

* * *

He scored  _ three _ goals.  _ Holy shit. _ He  _ scored _ three goals in his  _ first _ game as a professional chaser. He still couldn't believe he was picked up by a team, but the fact that he wasn't dead weight in his first game.  _ Holy shit _ .

Euphoria engulfed him as he made his way toward his family, fighting through the crowds as he went. He spotted a tall man in a sweater standing next to a shock of red hair that barely reached the man's shoulder. James's vision tunneled and he made a beeline for the redhead. 

As he approached the group, he picked up speed and scooped his fiancée up, twirling her in his excitement. He heard Lily squeal and the happiness only grew. He placed her back on the ground, peppering kisses all over her face and she giggled along with him.

"Shouldn't I be giving you special treatment mister professional quidditch chaser." A wry grin gracing her features. "I just hope you still have time for your little nobody fiancée when you skyrocket to fame as the best chaser of all time." He couldn't contain the laugh at her statement. 

"What kind of famous quidditch star would I be if I denied my biggest fan some attention." Lily rolled her eyes, smile still firmly in place. He closed the small distance between them, capturing her lips with his own as his hand found its way into her long locks. He felt her relax into him as he deepened the kiss before hearing someone clear their throat to his right. 

Reluctantly pulling away, he placed a soft kiss on Lily's forehead before turning to the rest of his little group. Sirius jumped him, and James caught the man hugging him fiercely back. He caught Remus smiling fondly and shaking his head at the action. 

"That was  _ amazing _ , Prongs! I knew you'd kill it! Now if you and Evans are done sucking face, could I have an autograph?" James looked down at the man in his arms to see a shit-eating grin flashing back at him. He promptly dropped his brother, who barely managed to stay upright. "Hey watch it, injuring a fan is bad publicity. I'd hate to have to call Rita Skeeter about this." The grin was replaced with a glare.

"Do it. I dare you. I know how much you  _ love _ her. Ever since she published that lovely tell all about the wayward black son who is finding direction in th-"

"So how about some drinks to celebrate." Sirius cut in. James smiled widely back. 

"I thought you'd never ask." James answered, lacing his fingers though Lily's. The four talked animatedly about the match as they headed out of the stadium to celebrate.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite!


	3. Marauders giving James a hard time about Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move on, it's not fair to either of them.

"Yeah, okay, Prongs. I'll believe it when I see it." Sirius barely got out before his boisterous laughter took over. 

"I'm serious-"

"No,  _ I'm _ Sirius" Laughter still thick in the boy's voice. 

"Pads." Remus shot him a warning look. Sirius raised his hand in a 'okay, okay' gesture before falling silent. James took a steadying breath.

"I'm seriously going to move on from Lily." There was muffled laughter from the shaggy haired boy next to him. James leaned across the small table closer to his two companions. "Well what do you expect, Pads?" Annoyance tingeing his earnest tone. "We've been friends for a little over a year. If she was going to be interested in me it would've happened already." He ruffled his hair, making eye contact with each of his counterparts. Remus looked thoughtful, and Sirius still had amusement lighting up his features. 

"Is this gonna be like that time in fourth year when she hexed your sneakers to insult you with every step?" Remus wondered humour lingering on the fringes of his tone. 

"Or the other time in fourth year, when you asked for a kiss after hexing some Slytherins and she said she'd rather kiss a dementor?" Sirius added unhelpfully.

"Is it more like the time in fifth year when you proposed to her and she said she'd rather drink a cauldron full of draught of living death?"

"Okay!" His voice was about 20 decibels higher than he intended. "Okay." He repeated in a tone more suitable for indoors. "I get it. I say that I'm going to stop pursuing her a lot, but I mean it this time! We are great friends and I can tell she isn't interested. What kind of friend would I be if I harboured this-this secret flame, or whatever, hoping that she will one day wake up and want to date me?" His two companions' quickly looked at their lap. "That wouldn't be fair to either of us." James added in a sad whisper. 

"Sorry Prongs. I didn't mean to upset you. We didn't realize how important this was for you." This was the first serious thing Sirius said all day, and James let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He opened his mouth to thank his friends when- 

"Am I interrupting some kind of scheme? You all look so sombre." The girl in question asked as she approached the three boys hiding in the corner of the common room.  _ Speak of the devil _ James thought, before turning and flashing a too wide grin.

"Absolutely not, how would that look for me- _Head Boy-_ to be scheming with a bunch of hooligans. I would never tarnish my good reputation. Marauders honor." 

"If you thought that was convincing I can inform you that it truly wasn't." James stared a bit and realizing he wasn't going to speak up Sirius decided to break the silence.

"So Evans, what brings you to our lovely neck of the woods?" She shot Sirius a smile. 

"I was actually wondering if James would be willing to help me with the latest transfiguration lesson. I'm not quite grasping it as well as I'd like, and as we all know Potter's a prodigy." She affectionately rolled her eyes as she messed up James's hair. Three pairs of eyes were on James expectantly as he sat in silence-still staring at the red head-as if he didn't hear anything. A kick from under the table knocked him into action. 

"Of course Evans!" He said a little too cheerfully. He saw Sirius shake his head out of the corner of his eye but ignored it. Holding Lily's gaze. "When are you available?" Her smile grew. 

"I was thinking maybe after dinner tomorrow? We could head to the kitchens and steal some snacks and hole up in the room of requirement." 

"Sounds brilliant! I'll see you there." Lily didn't think her smile could get any wider. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, oblivious to the reactions firing off in James's head."

"Thanks James! You're my hero." With that she waved at Remus and Sirius before heading back towards Mary and Dorcas. 

"So what was that ab-" Sirius started.

"Shut up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @midnightelite on Tumblr!!!


	4. Lily denies her feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is not interested in James. He's just her best friend. 😉

The Great Hall was bustling with energy that morning. It was the breakfast before the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor was playing against Hufflepuff, and members of the former house were as boisterous as ever. All except one who was seemingly lost in a day dream, or one would think that was it if they didn't look too closely. Sirius on the other hand was paying attention. 

Sirius gently elbowed his friend. "So Evans, how many kids do you two have in this daydream. I always picture you and Prongs with at least two little ones." Lily was still slightly dazed.

"What? Sirius what are you on about?" 

"Nothing!" He sent her an innocent grin. "Just that you were staring at Prongs with a dopey grin and a thousand yard stare. I was just wondering if you named the children you two were gonna have." Lily's eyes widened as did Sirius's grin. She pushed his shoulder a little roughly with her own. 

"I was _not_ daydreaming about Potter and I having kids you fucking arse." Annoyance lacing her tone and gracing her features. 

"Well then what  _ were _ you doing? You seemed to be staring at James so it's only natural to assu-"

"I'm not interested in James. We are just friends, Sirius. How about you and Remus? When's the wedding." A smug smile replaced the annoyance on Lily's face.

"Oh fuck off Evans, you know that's different." 

"Mhmm. Sure." Lily smiled sweetly before she turned to the plate in front of her and picked at her cold breakfast. The boy next to her followed suit a moment later.

* * *

  
She was sitting with her friends in the Gryffindor stands, Dorcas was to her right and Sirius was to her left, with Remus and Mary behind them. Dorcas had Marlene's numbers painted onto her cheek and the five of them were decked out in their house colors. 

As the game started they took the lead pretty quickly. Marlene scored the first goal making their group erupt in cheers. As the game progressed Lily's eyes stopped watching the game and started trailing a certain messy haired chaser. 

Lily wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt an elbow in her side. Her head shot in the direction of the jab and found Sirius's smug grin. Lily felt her cheeks redden as she started shaking her head.

"It's not what you think. I am not interested in Potter, Black." She whispered in annoyance. 

"I'm sure." The smug grin still in place. As she was about to respond she heard the announcer say the Gryffindor seeker found the snitch. Both their heads whipped towards the pitch, the conversation momentarily forgotten as they watched, eagerly awaiting the outcome. 

* * *

  
Gryffindor won the quidditch match-unsurprisingly- and if there was one thing her house was good at it, it was celebrating. The marauders had the supplies needed, and Lily and the girls sans Marlene went down to the kitchen to fetch snacks for everyone. 

As they were finishing set up the team came strolling in and the students went wild. Remus and Lily made sure no one below fifth year got their hands on any alcohol, and the party roared on. Someone brought down their radio and was blasting the latest wizard rock album that Lily couldn't identify. She hadn't seen James all night, which was fine. She was enjoying herself. 

"Evans! Take a shot with me!" She rolled her eyes fondly at Sirius and walked over to join him. After downing the shot she turned to the boy.

"How much have you drank?" Lily questioned, seeing the glazed over look in his eyes. 

"Not that much." He said with a wicked grin. Lily smiled in response, fondness filling her chest. "How about this miss Head Girl. You take one more shot and then you come and dance with me for a bit. You deserve to let loose." Sirius turned his puppy dog eyes on to her, as if he expected her to say no. Which she wouldn't have to begin with.

"How can I turn down such a great offer." She smiled in return. She took another shot before she felt Sirius's hand grab her own. He started pulling her through the crowd and she followed behind, dodging people as best she could. 

As they got to the center her and Sirius started dancing like idiots together. Lily was not the best dancer, and though Sirius was forced to take ballroom dance lessons for years, it was not obvious based on his sporadic movements now. The two couldn't stop laughing. Lily felt the best she had in weeks, not realizing how stressed she really was. As Sirius twirled her wildly again her eyes landed on a certain bespeckled boy that slowly became one of her best friends.

A small smile found its way into her lips and she felt Sirius tug her to a stop. He gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes in response. A warm feeling filling her chest. Maybe Sirius wasn't as far off as she said he was.

A mischievous look took over his features and before she could tell him to not even try it he twirled Lily in James's direction. As she tried to stop she ended up tripping over her feet and landing right into his chest. She felt her cheeks heat up when she felt his hands on her arms. 

"Careful there Evans, we wouldn't want you to fall." James smiled widely.  _ Too late.  _ She glanced back over where her and Sirius were dancing and saw the boy had disappeared. She turned back to James and shot him a small smile of her own.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." She quietly responded. Not letting herself think herself out of it, she stood back up and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled back and saw the dazed look on his face.  _ Maybe Sirius was on to something,  _ she thought as she smiled up at the boy who had wormed his way deeper into her heart than she had realized previously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite


	5. One of them bakes for the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is coming over to meet the parents for the first time. James is not taking it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one if I'm being honest, but let me know what you think!!
> 
> ALSO: this is a universe where electric items are fine around magic, and it is also modern. It's also in American units because I'm on a road trip with spotty WiFi and this is the only recipe I have memorized.
> 
> Also also: this is my chocolate chip cookie recipe, so if y'all are looking for one in American units look no further!

James's mind was all over the place as he ran around the house. He went and checked the guest bedroom to make sure it was ready and Dad didn't leave any spare potion ingredients lying around. The last thing he needs is Lily walking into her temporary room and seeing bags of frog eyeballs or something. Content that it was fine he went down to check the living room and kitchen. Seeing it was mostly clean, though Sirius was lounging on the couch and refused to let James throw him away, he set about his next task. 

He started pulling bowls out of his cupboard. James grabbed a mixing bowl, put the oven on to three hundred and fifty degrees fahrenheit and started gathering the ingredients needed.  _ This had to be perfect. _ Lily  _ loved _ cookies. 

He couldn't get past the nerves fluttering in his stomach.  _ Lily _ was staying at his house for nearly a week. She was gonna meet his  _ parents _ , she already knew Sirius.  _ What if his parents didn't like her?  _

_ Oh Merlin. _ What if they hate Lily so much they want him to break up with her. What if Lily hates them so much she couldn't continue dating him. His chest tightened and he went back to distracting himself.

He threw two sticks of butter into the microwave for forty-five seconds. As that softened he measured out a cup of sugar and a cup of brown sugar and added them both to the mixing bowl. When the microwave rang he turned and grabbed the butter, adding it to the sugars already in the bowl. Turning the stand mixer on, he put some water in a kettle and set it on the stove to boil.

Logically, he knew his parents would like Lily. Especially Dad, considering her knack for potions. Mum would love that she doesn't put up with anyone's shit,  _ especially _ his and Sirius's. He took a deep breath.

Looking down he noticed the sugars and butter were mixed together. He added in two eggs, one at a time. Trying to keep his mind from wandering, he stared into the mixing bowl focusing on the calming rhythm of the beater. It wasn't working.

Once he noticed the mixture looked smooth, he added in two teaspoons of vanilla extract. He took a smaller bowl and added a teaspoon of baking soda to it. When he heard the kettle click off, he measured out two teaspoons of boiling water, adding it to the baking soda. He quickly dissolved the powder and added the mixture to the bowl with half a teaspoon of salt. 

He tried to get lost in the motions of the familiar recipe. It was more like second nature than anything else at this point, so it wasn't doing the best job of holding his attention. What if Lily decided it wasn't even worth her time to come stay with him. 

What if she doesn't even show up because she realized it was pointless. That the  _ relationship _ was pointless.  _ Oh god _ . What if she realized that she couldn't be with him and didn't even send an owl to let him know. Though Lily didn't own an owl...so she wouldn't be able to tell him even if she wanted to. 

_ She isn't like that though  _ James's subconscious reminded him. She is kind and considerate and doesn't want to hurt anyone. If she wanted to break up with him she would try to do it in the sweetest way. She was so nice. James kept himself out of the dream world that started to form. 

Trying to stay in the present he measured three cups of flour into a separate bowl while the ingredients finished blending together. He started adding the four slowly to the dough. When everything was added he took the bowl off the mixer and added two cups of chocolate chips and mixed them in by hand. 

What if Lily realized after being around him with no breaks that she couldn't stand him? She used to hate him, what if that feeling came back? What if she can't even stay a single night because she realized how much she disliked him?

Though-James reasoned-they lived in the same dorm room as Heads, so they didn't really get a break from each other anyway. Plus, they've both grown up a lot since the time she hated him.

James glanced at the oven and saw the red light illuminated, letting him know it finished preheating. He quickly covered some baking sheets with parchment paper and started spooning balls of cookie dough onto the trays. Once he had the first two dozen in, he set the timer for nine minutes. As they cooked James set about cleaning up the mess that accumulated throughout the process. Trying to avoid any other unwanted thoughts from plaguing his mind. 

As he washed the dishes, he heard a laugh. He spun around to see Sirius leaning on the counter, a spoon dipped into the dough.

"I didn't make cookies for you." James said plainly.

"Ah yes, you made them for the love of your life. Plus you made plenty! There's enough dough here for at least three dozen more cookies. Evans won't miss a spoonful." 

"Whatever. You better be on your best behavior when she gets here." Panic leached into his voice.

"How long is she staying again? And I think you're forgetting, Evans loves me! We talk more than you two do and you're practically married. If anything,  _ you _ should be on your best behavior." That didn't help dampen his nerves. 

"Oh Merlin. What if she realizes while she's here how much of a mistake it is to date me? Pads, I don't think I could handle that. I've loved her for so long, and it'd be one thing if she never gave me a chance, but now that she did, and I know how  _ amazing _ it feels to be dating Lily  _ bloody _ Evans.  _ Merlin, _ I'm screwed. Is it too late to cancel?" James didn't realize when, but both his hands found their way into his hair and they were tugging roughly on the strands they found there. 

"Prongs." James's head snapped to the cookie dough thief. "Calm down. Lily loves you. That's not going to change over the few days she stays here. Just, take a deep breath. Everything will be fine I promise. And if things start to head south just bake her a cake or something. Evans has a huge sweet tooth. Plus, she's probably just as freaked out as you are. She is meeting mum and dad for the first time." Sirius looked-well-serious, and he made some sense. They've been together for over six months, surely having her stay for the last half of their spring holiday wouldn't break the relationship.

He was drawn out of his, much calmer, thoughts by the repeated beeping of the oven. As if on auto pilot, he turned and grabbed the oven mitts, removing the two trays from the opened mouth of the oven. He used his hip to close the door before placing them both on top of the stove as he ran to a cupboard to grab some cooling racks. As he set them neatly up, he grabbed a spatula and started laying the cookies out in rows. When both trays were emptied he refilled them, sticking them in the oven and turning back to his brother.

"You're sure she won't suddenly hate me? What if mum and dad embarrass me!"

"She won't hate you, and they'll definitely embarrass you." Sirius said matter-of-factly. That made sense. His panic started to ebb, finally leaving the spiral it was in for most of the morning. 

"Thank y-" 

_ Ding dong. _

"Shit." He muttered. Panic rushed back, he locked wide eyes with Sirius before heading to welcome their guest. The walk to the front door seemed to take a year. The swirl of thoughts in his brain like an imminent storm on the horizon. He took a breath in, counting to eight before opening the door to Lily's smiling face. They locked eyes, and just like that the nerves wreaking havoc on his system melted away, replaced with the warmth that seemed to follow Lily wherever she went. 

A smile finally appeared on his face, matching the large one in place on her face. James enveloped Lily in a hug, planting a kiss on top of her head as he pulled her close. He took another deep breath, this one filled with a smell that was so uniquely Lily.

"Welcome to your home away from home. Follow me, I'll show you to your room." James pulled away, closing the door behind Lily. He grabbed her bag with one hand and gently linked his other with Lily; leading her towards the staircase that led to the bedrooms.  _ Maybe everything will actually be fine. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite


	6. Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a cute date planned in the forbidden forest...things don't exactly go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading and generally being supportive! You guys are the best!!

"Where are you taking me James? I feel like we have been walking in here  _ forever."  _ Lily whined. He rolled his eyes, though Lily didn't see.

"Stop being dramatic. We've been in the forest for all of five minutes. Now come on." James said playfully.

"Why are we in the forest to begin with? I know you like creative dates, but this one is definitely  _ out _ there." 

"This is actually one of my tamer ideas.  _ So  _ you may want to prepare for that." The cheekiness in his tone had set Lily's nerves on edge.

"How is traipsing through the forbidden forest one of your  _ tamer _ ideas?" She tried to keep her voice free of annoyance, she wasn't sure she succeeded. What was he thinking if this is a tame idea.There are about ten different species just in this forest that would love to take a bite out of either of them. Not to mention centaurs are pretty territorial, she would not want to get on their bad side. She failed to suppress the chill that rolled up her spine at the thought.

"Traipsing through the forest isn't the idea. I'm not gonna walk you onto centaur land or anything. I'm just bringing you to a specific location." What James didn't tell Lily is he planned a secret picnic in a beautiful clearing that wasn't too far from the Hogwarts grounds. 

He made sure to grab some of her favorites, yorkshire pudding for the main dish, treacle tart for dessert and then to finish it off hot chocolate with some cinnamon in it. James thought it was lucky that it was a more mild fall day. Though the forest was still on the darker side of things currently, at least it wasn't too chilly. 

He maneuvered around some gnarled tree roots and as he was about to call back to Lily to warn her he heard a screech and a thump. Anxiety shot through him as he whipped around to find her in a small heap on the ground. Dread rolled in like a thick fog as he hurried to her side. 

"Lily" He was kneeling next to her head, a hand on her cheek. Panic started rising when she didn't answer. He rolled her onto her back and was relieved to see she was breathing, but there was a small gash along her forehead. Before he could take stock of much else he scooped her lithe frame up and hurried back towards the castle.

* * *

  
Lily opened her eyes and immediately snapped them shut when they were assaulted by lights that were far too bright than they ought to be. The sensation caused her stomach to roll. She focused on her breathing hoping it would quell the nausea that currently plagued her.

When the wave passed she slowly squinted her eyes open and tried to fight through the fog that seemed to thicken the more awake she felt. Taking in what little of her surroundings she could process she would have to guess she was in the hospital wing. Lily closed her eyes again as another bout of nausea started. She tried to use her other senses to help orient herself.

It was very quiet, and it felt like there was an icepick being slammed into her skull. She smelled the distinctly clean smell of the hospital wing mingled with some potions she couldn't recognize, and a very familiar smell Lily couldn't place. She felt a warm pressure on her left hand that was quite pleasant. 

Peeking through her eyelids she turned to her left-too quickly if the nausea and dizziness was to be trusted-and saw a very familiar mop of black hair attached to a bespeckled boy who was lounging back, obviously napping. His head was laying back over the chair at an odd angle. The boy's mouth was wide open, and quiet snores sounded as he dozed. James's hand was clutching hers, and she suddenly realized what the unidentified smell must be. 

Warmth enveloped her body and she closed her eyes again, this time in a much more peaceful way. Drifting off with the man she loved.

* * *

The next time Lily woke up it was a bit darker in the room, so she felt comfortable enough to open her eyes fully. She heard scraping that she assumed was a quill against paper. She turned slowly towards the sound and saw James working on something diligently in his lap. He hadn't noticed she was awake.

She stayed quiet and just watched him work for a bit. A furrow in his brow grew deeper as he progressed. He had the hand he wasn't writing with clutched in his hair. Lily felt like she could see the wheels turning in his head as he solved whatever issue he was working on. It was  _ intoxicating _ . 

An undetermined amount of time passed as she watched him work, referencing a book underneath the parchment he was scribbling on every so often. The lights dimmed a bit more before her headache became unbearable. 

"James." Her voice came out hoarse from disuse. She cleared her throat and tried again, though he was already looking at her, "James, could you get Madam Pomfrey for me, my head's pounding." He clapped the book shut, sending an apologetic look to Lily when she flinched, and stood up. James leaned over and placed a light kiss on her forehead before heading towards the matron's office. 

Two bodies rushed back over, James sitting back in his seat, and Madam Pomfrey handing Lily a potion. She took it without asking questions, handing the empty vial back to the healer. 

"What happened?" 

"You had a bit of a nasty fall. You hit your head on something, I healed the gash on your head to the best of my abilities but you'll have a scar, and you have a concussion. I'm not sure on the specifics of the fall, perhaps Mr. Potter will be better equipped to fill you in on that part. I'm gonna keep you overnight, you've been out for about six hours." Madam Pomfrey took one more look at Lily before meeting eyes with James, "You need to be out of here before curfew. I  _ mean _ it."

James put his hands up in surrender, and the healer went back to her office. The headache slipped away as the seconds passed. Lily slowly turned towards her companion, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I was taking you for a picnic in this pretty clearing in the forbidden forest, and you kinda tripped and hit your head on a tree. I'm so sorry Lily! I never would have brought you there if I thought you'd get hurt! We were nearly at the clearing. I packed all your favorite foods, it was supposed to be a nice quiet afternoon. I'm so  _ sorry _ , from now on we go on simple dates in the usual date places. I'll even take you to Puddifoots." This all came out in a rush and Lily couldn't help smiling at this beautiful man.

"When have I ever wanted to go to Madam Puddifoots." She scrunched her nose up in distaste. "And if I wanted boring  _ normal _ dates I wouldn't have started dating you.  _ Well, _ I probably would have started dating you, but I would have mentioned you should calm down a long time ago." Looking into James's eyes she could see he still felt terrible, so she sat up gently and grabbed his hand. "I mean it. This wasn't your fault. I should have watched where I was going. Please don't change because I accidentally tripped on a tree. I love you." She said sincerely.

He looked shocked for a moment, and Lily realized belatedly she never told him she loved him before. Panic tore through her system.  _ What if it was too fa- _

"I love you too." James responded reverently. They stared at each other, dopey grins painting their faces. 

"So did you leave the hospital wing once while I was knocked out?" Laughter in her voice. James straightened, and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Does it really matter?" He asked quietly. Lily rolled her eyes fondly. She tugged on his hand to bring him closer, before she connected their lips, her free hand finding its way to his cheek. She pulled back resting her forehead against his.

"I love you." She said quietly, her cheeks felt sore from the force of her smile.

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite!


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily now understands what it's like to have an unrequited crush and it's hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing a Christmas prompt in October you ask. Because I wanted to. 🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️ Thanks for reading!!

The sound was bouncing around the common room, everyone wearing their ugliest sweater. The Marauders really outdid themselves this year, though that was to be expected seeing as they all would be graduating come June. 

It was the night before the Hogwarts Express left for winter holidays. Lily donned her favorite pair of bell-bottoms and a sweater with a horrible Christmas tree on it made of tinsel and pompoms. Looking around she saw a collection of similarly horrendous sweaters. Father Christmas, if he were real, would be appalled at some of the sweaters with his likeness on them. 

She took a long pull from her butterbeer, looking around the room for the boy who wormed his way deep into her heart. Leaning against the wall next to the staircase to the dorms she let loose a chuckle at the irony of the situation she found herself in. 

James spent the better part of three years pursuing her, asking her out any chance he could in increasingly strange ways. Of course as soon as she started falling for him it's radio silence on date invites. 

She sighed realizing he either didn't show up yet, or worse was off with someone else. She really didn't want to be moping around when this was the last chance at seeing her friends for the year, but she was now realizing how tiring it was to be in love with someone who didn't return your affections. She tried not to focus on the fact that her brain supplied love instead of like, not like it was a surprise anyway. If this is how James felt for all those years he deserved a fucking medal because  _ damn _ was it miserable. She went to take another sip of her drink, before realizing it was empty. 

She pushed off the wall gently, placed her empty bottle among the pile of similarly used receptacles, and headed over to the table turned bar. Peter was manning it, each of the marauders took a turn throughout the night. 

"Lily! Hey glad you can make it! Can I get you anything?" He cheerfully greeted. 

"Hey Pete, a butterbeer would be grand, thanks." She said solemnly, sending him a small smile to cover up the low energy she was feeling. 

"Sure thing!" He turned around and grabbed a few things before turning back, using his wand to pop the top off, and handing the bottle off to her. 

"Thanks." She shot him another small smile before heading back to hold the wall up. Sirius was flirting with Marlene closer to the fire, smiles on both their faces as they invaded the other's space. Mary and Reg disappeared awhile ago, presumably taking advantage of a broom cupboard to the best of their ability. Remus and James were nowhere to be found. 

That left Lily, alone on the outskirts watching the other Gryffindors and their guests having a great time.  _ Which is fine. _ She doesn't need to bring anyone else down, and she still had packing to do. She stamped down the disappointment fighting its way to the surface, and told herself packing, a nice book, and some Christmas music is a perfectly good night. She slowly drained her bottle and decided, why wait for the inevitable. 

She quickly made her way over to the makeshift garbage area. Before glancing once more around the room, and leaving through the portrait hole. Once she reached her dorm she went over to the record player resting on the window sill next to her bed and placed the needle down on her Carpenters Christmas album. As the first song crackled in to fill the space she felt a little of the weight from earlier melt away. With this newfound lightness she opened her trunk and started filling it with essentials she would need for her short time away from school. 

Lost in the music, she knew a decent amount of time had passed as jingle bells started playing. She popped the top to her trunk closed, content she wasn't forgetting anything. Feeling at least a bit more productive she decided she could read and not have to rush around tomorrow. As she sat down on the bed, she half leaned over reaching toward her well-worn copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , when a knock cut through the chorus sounding through her room. 

Lily's eyebrows drew together in confusion, wondering who would be knocking on her dorm. She and James had given all their friends the password to their shared common room, but they should all still be back at the party. As that thought passed through her head she heard another knock. 

"C'mon Evans, I know you're in there."  _ James.  _ A bittersweet feeling filled her as she tried to force a smile to her face on her way over to her door. She took a steeling breath before gently opening her door.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked not unkindly. James seemed a bit upset, a slight furrow to his brow and a bit of sadness swirling in with the golds and greens of his hazel eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah. Why aren't you at the party?" He questioned. Confusion laced his tone, and he couldn't stop fidgeting his hands.

"Oh. I went for a bit, but I had some stuff to do here so I headed back early. Why? Is everything okay?" She was torn between wanting him to go away so she could get back to her pity party, and wanting him to stay-preferably forever. James looked behind her, a hand getting lost in his hair. His eyes drifted around everywhere but her before- _ finally _ -landing back on her face. She quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Oh-uh-yeah! Everything's fine. The lads and I were just wondering where you ran off too, so I-uh-offered to come back to see if you headed to the dorm. And you did! So-uh-mystery solved." He forced a smile on his face. "We-uh-would really like it if you came back and hung out with us! Well I would. It's the last night before Christmas hols. I may not see you till next year." Her heart did a little dance.  _ He wanted to hang out with her!  _ She quickly put a stop to that line of thinking. She knew better than to get her hopes up. 

"Uh-" Lily glanced behind her into her nearly empty bedroom. "Su-"

"You don't have to!" James said far too quickly and loudly."I-uh-mean if you're busy! I know things must be crazy with going home tomorrow and everything." He looked so frazzled and it was _so_ adorable. She wanted to kiss the worry away. She promptly blushed at the thought, feeling wrong for thinking like that about her best friend who wasn't interested in her. _Stupid_ _Lily._ She forced a small smile-that she brought out far too much tonight-onto her face. She rested her hand gently on his bicep.

"Yeah James, of  _ course _ I'll come spend time with you." She closed the door gently behind her as she exited her room. She looked up at the boy with windswept hair that looked to be in a trance. "Uh, James?" She elbowed him gently and he snapped back to the present. Lily nodded to their portrait hole, another quirked brow sent his way.

"Uh-Oh! Right the party!" James shook his head to clear the fog that rolled in around when she said she'd spend time with him. "Follow me" he mentally slapped himself in the face.  _ She knows the way to the common room, she lived there for six years for fucks sake _ .

They started the familiar route, and James focused on getting his nerves under control. After talking to Moony for the past couple weeks he  _ finally  _ decided to confess his feelings to Lily one more time. This would be the last time regardless of which way she leaned. 

"Hey come this way, I wanna show you something." James said. He tried to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. He had tried asking her out what felt like millions of times. He really wasn't looking forward to this eventual rejection. Lily never answered but followed him all the same.

He stopped at a window with a wide enough sill to almost be a bench. It had a stunning view of the grounds, currently lit up by the nearly full moon. You could see Hagrid's hut a ways off, smoke puffing out from the chimney. He took a seat, finally looking toward Lily who still had a very guarded look on her face. It was frustrating because normally he could read Lily like a book. 

James took a deep breath, as she sat next to him, a confused look on her face. 

"I'm sure you know this by now, but I have been in love with you since I was thirteen." He stared at the wall straight ahead, afraid of her reaction. "I know you have never been interested, and that's okay! You have become one of my best friends and I wouldn't trade that for the world. I promise, if you choose, this will be the last time that I ever attempt anything like this. Lily," James finally turned to her trying to read her expression that was mostly stoney but possibly could be hopeful. "I have been, and still am crazy about you. Your fiery spirit and your unwillingness to let injustice slide by in a time like this is admirable. You're an amazing friend, and have so much love to give to those you deem worthy. Not to mention your gorgeous to boot. I would be honored if you would consider going on a date with me."

His words rang through the silent air. He tried to keep his nerves under control. He was back to looking straight ahead, terrified of another rejection now that he got to know her so well. Seconds seemed to stretch into years. His nerves grew as the time stretched. He felt a tug on his sleeve. 

He whipped towards the girl next to him. Their eyes met for a moment before Lily's hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. He had barely a moment to respond before their lips slotted together and he felt his world spin. They found a gentle rhythm quickly, it felt natural, as if they had been doing it their whole lives. His hands quickly found her waist, squeezing her gently there as her hand slid up around her neck, one hand getting lost in his wild locks. 

James felt like he reached cloud nine. Lily's heart sung. She thought she missed her chance, and was so thankful she didn't. She was soaring high above the clouds. She felt his tongue trace the seam of her mouth, and she gladly granted him access. She tried to pour every emotion she felt towards this man into the kiss. 

After a few minutes they pulled apart, and at some point Lily ended up in James's lap, not that either party was complaining. Lily rested her forehead against his, bliss rushing through her whole system.

"I love you James. I have loved you for months, and I was so afraid you moved on. I love you." The smile he sent her way was blinding. They stayed there-staring into the others eyes, wide smiles on their faces-neither knowing how much time had passed, and neither caring. "Hey James, fancy being my boyfriend?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." He mumbled before he surged forward capturing her lips with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite


	8. James Does Something to Catch Lily's Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commotion catches Lily's attention, and surprise surprise James the cause of it. Someone really should keep alcohol away from this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading and commenting! I really appreciate it!! <3

The stench of alcohol was the first thing to hit Lily as she entered the fraternity Marlene and Mary dragged her to that night. She looked around at the milling students all in various states of drunkenness. Lily had to say this is her least favorite part of being a college student. 

Not that she was  _ against  _ a party or consuming a fair bit of alcohol! Just the crowds of strangers were not her preferred type of party. She was more of a group of mutual friends getting together and having a good time kind of person. Though she always found a way to enjoy herself, even when Marlene would eventually ditch her. 

The constant in all parties she attends, both large crowds and mutual friends, are the group of boys who have been best friends since primary school. She was close to some members of the group, others not so much. 

Lily was close with Remus, which made sense, they had a similar affinity to smaller crowds and have been in most the same classes since they started university. They both loved to read, and had many study sessions to prep for their rigorous schedules, also kept the other on task when they were distracted. Over time they became almost like confidants for the other. They’d tell each other stuff they knew their more reactive friends would retaliate on, now being able to talk about it and not worry about the situation getting worse.

The most surprising one she was close to was Sirius. He gives off the impression that he is trouble, and doesn't care about anything besides the few people he holds close. Lily had to suppress an eye roll with the thought of the boy being trouble. They have had many a hangout where they got drunk, hung out on her bed, and watched romcoms till the sun came up. Both of them crying, and both of them sharing some of the latest war stories from home. He cares a lot more than he lets people think, and she loves him for it.

One that she hasn't gotten close to was Peter. He seemed very skittish and all-around someone who liked to keep to himself. How he ended up best friends with the group of boisterous boys that tended to be the life of the party she'll never know. He seemed nice enough, but they haven't had the opportunity to chat much. 

The last of the quartet was James Potter. He seemed kind and extremely devoted to his friends. Lily wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him, or if they were close or not. She knows him and his family took Sirius in when he got kicked out, and treats him like it was always his home. She knows he's super helpful with Remus and his autoimmune issues, always lending a hand when he has a flare-up. She was thankful he took care of two of her closest friends. She knew he was a good person.

This is why their interactions are so puzzling to her. She heard loads of stories about the bloke, but none of them matched up to the one she met. Sure she's seen glimpses, those are the moments that she thinks they could be getting close. They have had a few deep talks, and he was super helpful and encouraging to her in those moments. If only they weren't moments. The majority of her experiences with him include him being an overconfident git and doing something strange to catch someone's attention. 

That's what got her in the current situation. Her and Remus we're leaning against the wall by the stairs, trying to get some space from the raging party filling the downstairs of the house. Remus was talking about the exhaustion he was currently feeling, meaning he might be heading towards another flare-up which he really doesn't need right now thank you very much. Midterms are around the corner and this is not the time. Lily tried not to remind him that his stress near exam times usually are the reason he gets flare-ups at inopportune times. They've had  _ that _ conversation at least twice a year the past three years they've known each other. That's when she heard it. A commotion from the top of the stairs.

Lily and Remus exchanged a look before pushing away from the wall to see what was going on at the top landing. What they saw neither of them could have predicted. Remus shook his head in annoyance, and Lily stared in horror. At the top of the stairs was James, in his jeans and oxford sweatshirt. He had two strings-that looked suspiciously like the shoelaces missing from the trainers he was wearing-tied to the arms of a rolling office chair. He was standing on top of it, holding the shoelaces, with a wild smile on his face. Sirius was behind him, the red tint to his cheeks giving away the amount of alcohol he consumed.

"Oh, this is gonna be bad." She surprised herself with the admission. Not even realizing she spoke till she heard her voice, her attention still at the top of the stairs. 

"Yep." Remus agreed.

"Should we stop them?" Worry wiggled its way into Lily's voice. 

"Do you think it would work?" He questioned.

"Nope." Came her simple reply. What happened next seemed to happen both in slow motion and sped up. James caught Lily's eyes and sent a wink her way. The boys then counted down from five, when they reached zero Sirius pushed the chair down the first step with a whoop and laughter. 

To James's credit, he stayed upright for longer than Lily or Remus expected. She guessed football helped with his balance. This is where the plan really went awry. The stairs weren't straight. They had a small landing, then a one-eighty turn to go down the second half of the stairs. James managed to stay upright for the first half, and as he pulled on the right shoelace to attempt the turn. 

The office chair turned a bit but not enough to clear the turn and ended up hitting the banister on the side of the staircase sending him flying over the side landing in a pile at Remus and Lily's feet. She looked from him to the chair halfway over the railing, and back again.

Cheers rose from the people who gathered at the sound of their antics. Lily couldn't stop staring at the lump of a person at her feet. Her mouth agape, and afraid to move. She heard a pained groan that kicked her into action. She kneeled next to James and poked his shoulder. His head appeared from the tangle of limbs.

"Alright Evans?" Her worry was suddenly overshadowed with annoyance. 

"You decide to roll down a flight of stairs on an office chair, and get thrown halfway through and all you can say is 'alright Evans.'" her voice rose in level as the sentence continued, ending with a poor interpretation of James's voice.

"Is that how you think I sound?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone.

"You've got to be  _ fucking _ with me. Remus, I tap out he's your child." She starts to stand but James's arm whipped out and grabbed Lily's wrist. Her head turned back to the boy who had more of a pained expression now.

"Sorry, sorry. But I think I may actually need some medical attention." He pleaded, a look akin to a puppy replacing the nonchalance of earlier. Lily gave an exasperated sigh, kneeling back down. 

"Where does it hurt Potter?" She said as kindly as she could muster.

"I'm nearly a hundred percent sure I broke my wrist." She looked at the one grasping her wrist in confusion. She was still only premed, but she knew you couldn't really grab onto things with a broken wrist. Her eyes darted back to the boy in front of her and she noticed his other arm cradled against his chest. Another sigh left the girl’s lips.

"Okay, let’s see the damage." She gently reached her arm forward as James carefully sat up and offered her his other arm. It was purpling and at an odd angle. Most definitely broken. "Well Potter, it's your lucky day! You just earned yourself a trip to the hospital!" She smiled widely as the boy grimaced. 

Lily looked around at the room, forgetting that the little bubble they were in wasn't the entire picture. Not focusing on that thought, she started to stand up. She exchanged a look with Remus and wordlessly agreed to take him to the hospital. Remus was exhausted, Sirius was sloshed, and Peter was missing. She turned back to James and gingerly helped him to his feet using his non-injured arm. 

She quickly led them to her car, opening the door and helping him in. She sat in the driver's seat. After turning the car on she sent a quick text to Marlene and Mary, before buckling her seat and heading off to get the attractive idiot next to her to the hospital.  _ Boys. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite


	9. Lily introduces James to something muggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily introduces James to a place that holds fond memories from her childhood. To say he loves it is an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of me loving this premise, we are going to pretend that arcades came out in the early 70s and rose in popularity over that time, as opposed to coming into existence in the late 70s and gaining popularity in the 80s. Hope you guys enjoy!!!

Lily was sitting on her couch, her dad next to her watching some program on the telly. She and James had a date tonight, and she was super excited to bring him to the arcade. He seemed very confused by the thought of it and she couldn't wait to see his face when he saw the room filled with different muggle games. 

She remembered when she was younger and her dad brought her to the arcade in town and gave her five bucks and told her to go wild. She could spend hours playing the different games, between skee ball, Mario Brothers, Pacman, and so many others. It was like entering a dream. It helped to have a break from Petunia, especially after the summer of her first year, it was the only place she felt she could truly enjoy herself outside of Hogwarts. 

She tried to keep from glancing at the clock every five minutes, but by the looks her dad kept shooting she knew she was failing.  _ Finally _ , after what felt like ages she heard a knock on her door. She jumped out of her seat and  _ definitely _ didn't run to the door. She walked at a respectable pace thank you very much. 

She glanced down at her outfit to make sure the skirt still sat right on her hips, she opened the door a wide smile overtaking her face. 

"Hi." She said giddily. 

"Hey, Evans." His lopsided grin firmly in place. She stepped closer her arms snaking around his neck as his landed at her waist. She got up on her tiptoes and slammed her lips to his, showing him how much she missed him over the two weeks since they graduated. James eagerly reciprocated her feelings and added his to their little dance. They heard someone clear their throat behind Lily and they spring apart. Heat warming both their cheeks.

"Hey, dad! You remember James right? You met him when you picked me up at the end of school." An innocent smile plastered on her face. He grunted in response, a stern look and unending eye contact searing James's soul. He swallowed thickly trying not to let his nerves engulf him. 

"Hello, Mr. Evans! A pleasure to see you again. Thank you so much for letting me steal Lily for a couple hours. She's an amazing girl." He smiled fondly at Lily, before snapping his eyes back to her father, a stiff smile replacing his softer one. A wide grin took over Mr. Evans’s face, and Lily rolled her eyes at his antics. Her dad was a giant teddy bear.

"Pleasure, James. You two kids have fun, I want her home by ten." He raised his eyebrow as if to confirm he understands.

"Of course, sir! Wouldn't want to keep her out too late." His smile was a bit less forced. Mr. Evans nodded approvingly, before disappearing back through the doorway to the living room. Lily looked back at him, excitement clear in her features.

"Follow me." That giddy feeling making her feel like she could float. She quickly closed the door behind her, laced her fingers through James's, and pulled him down the block towards town.

* * *

As Lily pushed open the door she threw her arms out as if to say "ta-da!" James’s mouth fell open in awe. All around he could hear sounds coming from machines, the space filled with bustling bodies holding strips of paper. He heard people screaming and tried to take everything in at once, nearly overloaded with the excitement coursing through the air. He heard a giggle beside him and quickly snapped his mouth shut. Heat returning to his cheeks.

"C'mon, you dork." Lily said fondly, grabbing his hand once more. She headed toward the counter, taking out a muggle bill James didn't recognize. The worker behind the counter took the bill, pulling out a plastic cup-with a design he didn't recognize- and filled it with coins. Lily thanked the guy, before turning back to him. "So where do you want to start?" 

He started looking around the room before his eyes landed on a machine that came up to about his mid-shin, the ramp-like incline leading towards targets with varying numbers attached to the various holes. As they approached Lily quickly went over the rules, but if James was being honest he wasn't really listening. Entranced by all the movement around them. 

Lily released his hand, asking if he was ready-he quickly nodded yes-before she inserted a coin in the slot which triggered the mechanism to release the balls. James tried throwing them overhand, missing the two he managed to throw. Lily nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter. Pushing him aside with her hip she grabbed a ball, and with practiced skilled rolled it down the lane directly into the hole that read '500'.  _ Man his girlfriend is cool. _ He smiled sheepishly at her before mimicking her actions till he got the hang of it. 

After a few rounds of skee ball, Lily pulled him over to the Ms. Pacman game. She showed him how to play, before letting him take over controls, wonder in his eyes. The day progressed much the same, taking turns picking games to play. Lily beat him at air hockey, normally he'd be upset being a rather competitive person himself, but he couldn't find it in him to care. She seemed so happy and he was having a great time at the ar-whats it called.

Eventually, they ran out of coins and decided to call their day at the arcade over. Agreeing to go grab ice cream at the shop a few storefronts down. They quickly ordered-cookies and cream in a cone for Lily and chocolate for James-and picked a table near the window so they could watch the people walking by.

"So what did you think of the arcade?" Lily asked, a smug smile on her lips. 

"That was brilliant Lils! The lads would have a ball there. I'm gonna have to get them all to try it out one day. There are so many cool things like the-the ones with the stick to move the little guy around! And his brother is there so we could play together! And the skid ball one!" Lily laughed at the terminology he chose to use. A fluttering feeling in her chest as she watched the excitement dancing across his face as he talked about some of his favorite games.  _ He is so adorable. _

She zoned out at some point, just watching him gesticulate and rile himself up. A dopey smile across her face. "Lils?"  _ Hmm, _ she sounded. "I love you, thank you for taking me." The soft smile from before returned to his face.

"Thanks for coming! I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself, James. I had a great time." She enthused. "I love you too." She said softer. After a brief silence, the two staring at the other, hearts in their eyes, Lily suggested heading back to her house. Telling him about a movie she thought he would love,  _ Star Wars. _ Excited for a muggle moving picture, he hopped up, pulling Lily to her feet and out of the creamery. She laughed as he headed back to her house, worries of war far from her mind as she followed this lovely boy back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite


	10. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is a doctor during a pandemic, James is a professional football player who was in France for a few games. Long-distance is harder than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to make it too sad...but it is definitely angsty I am sorry. I hope you guys like it!

Lily was sitting on the couch in her shared flat with James, Remus, and Sirius. They had the news flipped on and were watching another press announcement from the Prime Minister. He was cautioning everyone to stay home to help slow the spread of Covid-19. They were all rightfully anxious, especially because Lily was a doctor at the hospital nearby, meaning that she will be coming in and out of contact with people who are infected. Another reason they were anxious, James was in a different country, and they didn’t know what this meant for him returning home. Lily felt a catch in her throat, trying not to let the tears fall. 

James had been traveling with his football team for the past two months, having a break in January so he wasn’t gone for eight months in a row. Usually, the season ran till May, but with the current pandemic, she wasn’t sure if they would continue or end it. She also wasn’t exactly sure what restrictions were being put in place to slow the spread. Lily tried not to spiral and tried to look forward to the video chat she had with James later that day. 

* * *

Lily opened up her little laptop, clicking into her email opening the zoom link with excitement. She missed him so much, and though she was proud of him for chasing after his dream, and doing so phenomenally at it, she couldn’t help but be a bit sad that he was gone for most of the year. Yes, she knew he’d visit on occasion, and she’d fly out to see a game here and there. It just wasn’t the same as having him home. 

After clicking the link she was quickly brought into a meeting with her favorite face taking over her screen. Her smiling growing dopey as she met his eye. 

“Evans.” The voice rang with an almost dreamlike quality. As if the person on the other end also couldn’t believe that the other was there.

“James.” 

“I miss you so much.” He admitted. A sheepish smile replacing the dopey one.

“I miss you too.” They stared at each other, memorizing the other’s features as if they didn’t know when they’d see them again. It was bittersweet, Lily decided, having these video chats. She was so happy she got to see James, but it made her realize how alone she truly felt. She had Remus and Sirius of course, but they had each other. “How is everything on your end?” 

“Good, good. Be much better if I was with you.” He shot her a wink that dragged a small laugh from her lips. Momentarily forgetting the anxiety plaguing her the past week and a half. “They are suspending practices for now, and games, so I’m mostly sitting around my hotel room bored out of my mind. How are things with you? Is everything getting a bit crazy at work? How’re the lads?”

“At least that’s one less thing to worry about, catching something while practicing. The lads are good. They have been complete angels. Remus has been stuck in the lab by himself. His job is very aware of his compromised immune system luckily. Sirius is still working, but they are doing take out only so there’s a lot less people he is coming into contact with. 

“Work is work. We have stricter protocols now which I’m thankful for. You should see the mask lines I walk out with at the end of the day, they stay for  _ hours _ . To keep Rem and Black safe I’ve been being super cautious. I put gloves on before entering the house, I immediately shower when I get home, and all my clothing immediately gets washed.” She sighed. James could see the exhaustion set deep in her bones. When she started talking it’s like he saw a visible shift in her. It broke his heart that he couldn’t be there to help her.

“How are you holding up?” He asked quietly.

“I’m okay. If it gets as bad as the projections say, I’m imagining a lot more hours will be spent at work. Which is fine! I’m here to help people, it’s why I went into this field. It’s just gonna be exhausting.” She sent him a smile so he wouldn’t worry, though she knew it was pointless. He always worried about those he loved. 

They continued on much in the same vein, discussing things that have happened since their last conversation, reminding each other to take care of themselves. Before bidding each other goodbye with a promise of soon. 

What both missed after clicking the red ‘end call’ button, was the fallen faces, the loneliness overtaking, and the fallen tears of not knowing when they’ll be reunited. Though they tried to video chat once a week, more if their schedules allowed it, it wasn’t the same as being with each other. Being able to be wrapped in the warm embrace of the love of your life. Finding the comfort one finds there, calming not only nerves that threaten to take over, but also one’s soul.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur, the hospital getting crazier. Lily ended up spending more time in the hospital on-call room than in her own home. She returned after three days straight of work, did her normal routine of showering and washing her clothes to prevent bringing the virus into their home. When she was dressed in her pajamas, she collapsed on the couch, well mostly ontop of Sirius, and a little on the couch. His arms immediately curling around her, as she burrowed into his side. She was lucky to live with her best friends. They stayed like that, Sirius stroking Lily’s hair in silence. She tried to keep the tears from falling but failed. 

“Hey, what’s up Lils?” Sirius pulled slightly away to get a look at her tear-stained face. He wiped a few wayward tears away.

“It’s just overwhelming right now. We don’t have enough people working, and the sheer volume of people coming in.” She broke off, small sobs shaking her body as she hid her face in his shoulder. “It’s like a war zone the way people are coming in. The only people I end up seeing are not doing well and it’s just a lot. We already lost so many.” Sirius can tell when and when not to push Lily. The knowledge being collected over the six or seven years of their friendship. 

Sirius pulled her close again, throwing on a random rom-com in the background while they laid there. Offering the little support he could in moments like this. He knew the toll losing a patient took on Lily but losing multiple, he couldn’t even fathom the pain she was going through. She cared so much for every person she came in contact with, that he knew this would be tearing her apart. 

The sounds of bustling movements and voices bleeding in from the kitchen roused Lily from her rest. She looked around, noticing the darkness outside the window.  _ I must have fallen asleep. _ Lily started getting up, yawning in the process. She felt the hollowness in her chest, like an aching pain that had been all too familiar lately. She tried not to focus on that feeling and headed toward the kitchen. 

She walked into the kitchen, Sirius was holding two bottles of wine in his hands, Remus was leaning against the counter, an amused smile on his face. They both turned to her when she entered and she gave them both a small smile. Sirius put the two bottles down wrapping her in a hug.

“How’re you doing red?” He whispered soothingly.

“Better, sorry for passing out.” 

“Honestly, I cant guarantee you sleep when you’re at work, so I’m just thankful I can report back to prongs that you have at least slept for a couple of hours.” She rolled her eyes fondly, though he couldn’t see. She squeezed him a bit tighter before pulling away.

“So, need any help with dinner?”

“Evans the only thing I need from you for dinner is to not touch it. I don’t need you starting another fire.” Sirius smiled widely.

“Okay, listen. It was one time, while I was in med school, and I hadn’t slept in like a week. I feel like I should be given a pass for that one.” Remus laughed quietly into his tea and Sirius looked offended.

“That is no excuse. I have cooked in varying states of drunkenness and have managed to keep the kitchen smoke free.”   


“You went to school for fucking culinary! I’d be more concerned if you set a fire to the kitchen.” She grumbled as she crossed her arms. Sirius barked out a laugh before agreeing. He decided on a bottle of wine to open, no thanks to Remus he let her know, before pouring each of them a glass. Lily hopped up to sit on the  counter, and the three of them chatted away aimlessly. She knew how lucky she was to have them in her life. Keeping her sane. 

* * *

As the weeks dragged on, Lily could feel the familiar demon closing in. Her hours continually increased, her time home was spent holed up in her room sleeping for exorbitant amounts of time. She really tried not to feel helpless, but she didn’t want to continue to burden her best friends with how overwhelmed she was. James tried to be supportive, but she was stressed, worrying about him over in France. Not knowing if he will be able to come home now that they suspended the season. Though her information was now limited since she had to miss the past few video chats either from a shift popping up, or because she simply slept through it. 

She felt like she was in a deep hole, and she didn’t have the energy to keep resurfacing. She felt isolated because she didn’t talk to too many people at her job, only starting a month or so before the pandemic hit. Time to find work friends is limited considering how understaffed they were, though she was thankful for Marlene and Mary. Marlene was also a doctor, and Mary was a nurse. They helped keep her a bit more sane while on the job. She should consider getting. their numbers the next time she saw them. Might be good to have people to talk to who understand the situation at the same level she does. It wasn’t the same though. 

The extra hours were weighing heavy on her. They were exhausting, and she didn’t know how she even had the energy to head home tonight. If she was smart she probably would have spent the night at work, heading home for her first day off-in what felt like two weeks-the next morning. Lily needed to leave though. There was so much commotion going on, and knowing herself she would offer to stay a bit longer when she saw the chaos overtaking the ward when she was preparing to leave.  _ It was better to leave.  _

Lily wanted to come home and fall into James’s arms and just block out the rest of the world. Instead, she knew she would come home to an empty, cold bed, and would probably sleep until she no longer could, or until her next shift. Just like she had been. Thinking back she couldn’t even remember the last time she saw Sirius and Remus, and they lived in the same apartment. 

She tried not to get swept up in the tide of these feelings as she slid her keys into the lock. It was nearing two in the morning, and she really was not looking forward to her routine. She hung her keys on the hook, putting her shoes on the other side of the room from the others’. She padded into their bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She took her gloves off, tossing them in the bin under the sink. She turned the shower on and removed her scrubs, putting them in the basket she has designated for her work clothes.

She stepped under the steaming stream, a sigh leaving her body. She couldn’t tell you the last time she was able to take her time in the shower. Then again Lily couldn’t remember the last time she spent the night at the apartment and not the on-call room at the hospital. She felt some of the tension start to leech away the longer the heat pounded her body. She worked her fingers into some of the muscles to help release some of the tightness. She was looking forward to having the day off tomorrow. Maybe if she woke up early she could finally read a book, or watch a movie. Finally video chat with James hopefully. 

She went through the motions, massaging the shampoo through her hair. Scrubbing her skin raw with the body wash. Rinsing out the conditioner gently. As she stepped out of the shower she felt a bit more human, and even more exhausted. She quickly toweled off, before wrapping it around herself. She quietly made her way to the laundry room a door down, before tossing her work clothes in and starting a sanitation wash to make sure nothing lingered in the fabric. She replaced the basket in the bathroom and washed her hands again for good measure. 

She looked through the kitchen as quietly as she could. Grabbing a couple of snacks, she headed to her room. She sat on her bed, spreading the food around her. Lily grabbed her computer, throwing on an episode of  _ Gilmore Girls _ as she got comfortable. She felt tears fall as she tried to focus on the show and not the swirling emotions threatening to drown her in their wake. It was better to stay distracted than to let them take hold. 

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Rory and Lorelai hang out in Luke’s diner. Forcing herself to eat though she felt the farthest thing from hungry. She focused on her breathing, keeping it even and calm. The tears continued to fall, and she wiped them away without thinking about it. She was going to be okay, Lily decided. As the episode came to a close she closed out of the program before turning off her computer. She put it on her nightstand, piling her snack on top, before turning off the lamp. Lily lied down and grabbed her phone. She opened her messages to James, her heart falling at the lack of responses on her end. 

**Hey you up?**

She didn’t receive a response before sleep overtook her. 

* * *

The sunlight filtering through the opening of her curtains roused her from her rest. As Lily fully reached consciousness she felt the heaviness settle on her again. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brightness. She stared at the ceiling, trying to center herself before having to face the day. 

Unaware of how much time had passed, Lily finally sat up. She grabbed the remnants of her snacks from the night before and her phone then she headed out of her room. She threw out a couple of wrappers, before placing the rest of the snacks back in the cabinets. Lily headed toward the bathroom to do her morning routine. She felt like she was on autopilot. Heaviness settled in her bones, making her feel like she was walking around with weights on her appendages. Not really paying much attention as she went through the motions. 

Lily sat on the couch, feeling like all her energy for the day was used up by the few simple tasks she completed. She unlocked her phone, finally looking at the time, 1:30 pm. Her heart fell a bit more when she realized that James never responded to her message from the night before.  _ Maybe he was called into a meeting with the team when he woke up and forgot to respond after, or was still in the meeting. _ A sigh escaped through her lips. She didn’t have the energy to feel sad right now. She curled up on her side, staring at the black television screen. That familiar hollowness feeling like it was going to swallow her whole.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _

Confusion swirled in Lily’s head. Sirius was working a double today, so he wouldn’t be home till nearly eleven, and Remus wouldn’t be home till nearly five-thirty. Lily looked at her phone again, afraid more time passed than she thought. It was still before two. Another knock rang through the apartment. She sat up and slowly made her way over to the door, grabbing the mask hanging nearby. She fastened it around both ears, before turning the knob and slowly pulling the door open. 

Her heart stopped as tears filled her eyes. She ran and jumped, and James caught her easily. Lily couldn’t believe he was  _ here _ . Tear tracks marked her face as a small amount of warmth filled her chest as he rubbed her back in soothing circles. 

“Alright Evans?” He said quietly, holding her tighter. Lily just pulled back and smiled, though it was hidden beneath the floral mask she was wearing. She felt like for the first time in what felt like months that things might be heading in that direction. She felt a bit of the weight lift off her body, her ten-pound shackles lightening to five. 

Lily knew everything wasn’t suddenly going to be sunshine and rainbows, they were still in a pandemic and she was directly dealing with the worst parts of it, but she had her partner, her person, back, and she suddenly felt like she could get through anything. She knew she always had his support, even when he was out of the country, but being able to hold him made her feel a bit more hopeful, and a lot less alone. She felt like her home had returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite!


	11. Domestic Jily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James continue their morning now that James is home. Short and sweet fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda disappeared, mental illness is not fun! My depression has been acting up, and along with that comes the squash of creativity. So I'm sorry about that! But I do intend on completing the month still, so hopefully I can catch up! 
> 
> Thanks everyone who has been supporting me behind the scenes. You guys know who you are and I'm so thankful for each and every one of you. 
> 
> Thanks to the people sticking with me through the break! I'm sorry again and I hope you still enjoy reading ❤️

Eventually they did have to re-enter the apartment. James lowered Lily to the ground, and she led him back through the door. Once the door clicked shut behind them their masks were removed and hung on a hook. After washing their hands James turned and caught Lily around the waist, pulling her close and resting his forehead against hers. 

"I missed you." He whispered, filling the silence around them with his dulcet tones.

"I missed you too." She replied before closing the distance between them. Lily's arms wrapped around James's neck, and he clutched her closer. The pleasant slip of their lips conveying the longing they both felt. He flicked his tongue against Lily's lips, prompting her to change the angle to deepen their kiss. She tangled a hand in his hair, one thought repeating over and over in her head, _ he's actually here. This is real.  _

They both pulled away their chests heaving trying to contain their breath and emotions. James sent a cocky smile Lily's was when he saw the flush covering her cheeks and chest. He lifted his hand and softly brushed his fingers across her cheek, adoration shining in his eyes. They were both content to stay like this forever. 

A sudden rumble sounded, breaking the moment, a duet of laughter quickly following. 

"Hungry?" James murmured through his laughter. Lily rolled her eyes pushing out of his embrace. He grabbed her hand before she could get too far, using it to pull her back. He placed a gentle kiss to her brow. "Go get comfy on the couch, throw on a movie, and I'll make food real quick and meet you." He smiled fondly down at Lily. A matching smile gracing her face as she nodded, and rolled up to her toes placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

She headed out to the living room. After she grabbed the throw that was in a ball at the edge of the couch, she settled down in the cushions flicking through movies on netflix. A smile still painted on her lips as reality of the situation settled into her bones. James was  _ back. _

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, James entered the room with plates piled high with eggs and toast and bacon. He placed one in front of her on the coffee table, before joining her on the couch. Lily scooted closer before picking up her plate. 

She felt more than she heard a laugh vibrate through James's chest. Lily looked over and saw him staring at her movie choice- _ Going the Distance- _ and rolled her eyes. She quickly hit play and started eating her meal.

Lily realized the feeling she had been lacking those last few months with James traveling, mixed with the craziness of the times. She missed home, and now it's returned. 


	12. Order mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful order mission leads to a very angry Lily. James is a chivalrous idiot. Kinda angsty sorry...

"Lily can you please talk to me." James whined behind her. She took in a calming breath, trying to keep her annoyance under the surface until they were home. "Please." 

Lily tried to keep walking. Tried not to turn around, but when he sounded so forlorn, her heart lurched and begged to comfort him. The annoying git. She turned around, her arms crossing across her chest. They were so close to the meet up point. A quick recap of the events, the mandatory checks that they weren't hiding injuries-she could thank the infuriating man in front of her for that new protocol-and they'd be sent home. 

"We can talk when we get home." She said sternly, before turning back around and rounding the corner. A few seconds later she heard his familiar footfalls behind her. They silently approached the plain cottage that rested about half way down the row. 

* * *

The process went by faster than expected. After she was cleared medically she quickly apparated to the alley near their apartment, not waiting for James. Lily briskly walked to the door, whispering the unlocking charms before letting herself in. The main room was dark; she could barely make out the shapes of the furniture. 

She toed off her shoes and headed to their small kitchen. Turning the light on she quickly put water up to boil. Opening a few cabinets she pulled out her favorite mug, a hand painted one with flowers all over it-a gift from Remus-and the container of loose black tea leaves.

A low whistle started ringing through the air and she turned the stove off, pouring the water into her mug that was already prepped with leaves. She moved to sit on the couch, and tried to keep calm knowing the talk that would start at any minute. 

Lily loved James. She really did. Which is why she was so frustrated. They were on another order mission, and though neither one of them got hurt, he almost did. He almost did because he was an idiot who jumped in front of her at the first sign of danger. Luckily Lily is quick and threw up a shield charm before either got hexed. She stopped, taking a steadying breath to calm the anger that rose when she thought about the events of the last couple hours. 

He jumped into danger without a second thought, the fucking hero complex. She can take care of herself. She was better at charms than him, and nearly as quick. He shouldn't be treating her like some damsel in distress. She heard the door unlocking and slammed her eyes shut. She focused on her breathing, wanting to start this conversation calmly. 

Focused on her breathing as she heard the door closed with a soft click. Focused on her breathing as she heard him shuffling around. Focused on her breathing as she heard him place his shoes down-likely next to hers. Focused on her breathing as she felt the couch next to her dip. Focused on her breathing as she felt his gentle touch caress her face. 

Lily slowly opened her eyes to look at the man in front of her. She saw the sadness swimming in his hazel orbs and felt the little fire she was trying to snuff out flare up anew. She pulled back from his touch, and tried not to notice the hurt flash across James's face. 

"What did you think you were doing?" It came out as a whisper which terrified James more than if she started screaming.

"I was completing the mission." He said resolutely, avoiding her gaze. 

"How the hell did you imagine you'd complete the mission if you were hexed Potter?" She tried to keep too much annoyance from seeping in. She doubted she was successful.

"Part of the mission was keeping everyone safe." The way he was responding was like he was laying the facts out rather than trying to appease her. 

"You put yourself in the direct line of danger, how was that keeping you, a member of the team, safe?" 

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"I'm here to help ensure the team returns back safely. Whatever it takes." Lily looked at him, her eyes akin to saucers.

"You're part of that team. You need to arrive back safely." 

"Not at the cost of anyone else." The silence that followed was deafening. The lid Lily was trying to keep screwed on tight flew off.

"James your life matters too. You can't go and sacrifice yourself for any person you see." She growled. James met her eye, a defiant glint in his. 

"It wasn't just anyone it was _you_." 

"I'm not some damsel in need of saving. I can handle myself. I'm just as talented a witch as you are a wizard." She drove the point home with a prod to his chest. James crowded into her space.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt if I can prevent it." Hazel met green as he tried to get his meaning across. 

"You're important James. You can't just throw yourself in front of every spell lobbed at an order member." 

"It's not throwing myself in front of every spell! I'm trying to protect what's impor-"

"You. Are. Important." Should've cast a muffliato, ran through Lily's head but was gone before she could fully grasp the thought.

"I need to protect the people in my life." 

"The people in your life need you. Sirius needs you. Remus needs you. I need you James." Frustrated tears were filling Lily's eyes. 

James was panicked, she needed to understand. He was desperate for her to see where he was coming from. He couldn't lose them. He already lost his parents. He lost Marls. He lost all the McKinnon's. He felt something catch in his throat as he felt the tell tale prickle behind his eyes. He couldn't lose the rest of his family. He couldn't lose the rest of his family. He was doing this for them.

"I'm doing this for them. I need you all safe." His desperation bled into his words. 

"We need you safe." The tears slid down her face which only enraged her further. 

"I can't lose you. I can't lose any of you. It would be worth it if you all stay safe."

"I can't lose you, James." She looked at him and realized exactly what this idiot saw himself as in the grand scheme of things. Disposable. And it felt like it tore her chest in two as sobs wracked through her body at the realization. He genuinely valued his life less than his loved ones. "I need you alive James." This was said quiet and watery. "You're my family. I can't lose you." Lily needed him to understand he was the farthest thing from disposable. She surely wouldn't be okay if she lost him, he had been her rock through everything. Her closest confidant. Her family. 

James wrapped her up and clutched her to his chest. Tears following freely down his face. They clung to each other as if they were the last thing the other had in the world. War heavily weighed the young couple down as they tried to cling to the splinters of their youth and the love and determination that they shared with those closest to them. Exhaustion heavy in their bones. He gently brushed his lips against the crown of her head. They whispered I love yous and apologies as they drifted off in the other's arms. 


	13. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is reminded of the moment that James fell in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish these prompts! It may just be awhile hahaha Hope you guys like it <3

“It all  _ really _ started the day of our first flying lesson. Even though James claims it was the moment he laid eyes on Lily. The sap.

Lily remembered that lesson.  _ The grass was impossibly green,  _ Lily thought _ , much brighter than home. She followed the rest of her housemates to the pitch. It was her first flying lesson, and to say she was nervous was an understatement.  _ Lily chuckled to herself quietly, remembering that main thought racing through her head that day,  _ flying is only safe when you have seatbelts and supplies to help you if you need to fall. Parachutes are a thing for a reason. _ Trying not to get too lost in her memories-when she should be making new ones-She looks to the man announcing to the room. His long dark hair perfectly in place, in a way that almost seemed effortless, though the hours he spent in her bathroom said otherwise. 

“James asked her if she wanted some pointers, since he had been flying for years at that point, and she said-” Sirius devolved into laughter. She felt her cheeks color a bit, remembering exactly what he was referencing. “She said-”  _ “Contrary to what you may believe Potter, every girl you meet isn’t some damsel looking for her hero.” She said haughtily, “ I think I can figure this out myself.” She proceeded to mount her broom, immediately push off, and quickly thereafter land on her bum. _

Lily started shaking her head at the man. The glee in his eyes only growing. She felt the arm around her shoulders pull her closer. Turning to the man with glowing hazel eyes and wild hair; she quickly noticed that her cheeks hurt from the force of the smile stretching across her face. The same look of adoration staring back at her from the person newly tied to her.  _ Her _ person. James sent her a wink, and she rolled her eyes fondly in response, the unfamiliar brush of lashes shocking her slightly. She swears she’s never had so much makeup on in her  _ life _ . Lily quickly turns back to the tall man recounting her and James’s disagreement.

“He came to me after that lesson and he said, ‘Sirius, I’m going to marry that girl.’ So, naturally, I was reconsidering ever agreeing to be his friend. Sirius at eleven was more interested in how many dung bombs he could throw into the Slytherin common room before he got caught. Girls were not on his mind. Which, we still have in common.” He sent a very obvious wink to the tall man beside Lily with tawny brown hair. Remus shook his head fondly in response.

“Oi, This is supposed to be about me and the new Mrs. Potter. You lot can find a closet or something later.” James cut in; that smile never wavering. Sirius rolled his eyes in response. 

“Meanwhile Jamesie boy over here had already named their first three children and their twelve cats. That was my second warning that this friendship was a big mistake if you must know.” Their guests laughed, making the man preen. Lily let loose a small laugh too, knowing Sirius’s particular affinity to dogs.  _ Padfoot. _

Lily always thought it was funny their different versions of this memory. She always thought about how much of a pigheaded prat he was for automatically thinking she needed saving. Like on the train ride over, saving her from the  _ awful  _ Slytherins. He was right, but she’d never let him know that. Then he’s over there deciding he was going to marry her. They were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum. 

“That is the story of how James fell in love with Lily. Meanwhile, our little flower would go on despising him for another four years. Though between you and me-” He held his hand up as if he was sharing some big secret with his audience, “-I think she loved him just as long.” Sirius turned to the couple in question. Holding his drink out in a toast. “Congratulations! You two are the most disgusting couple I’ve ever seen. I know you’re a few years behind on Prong’s life plan, but I’m sure you two will catch up in no time.” He sent them a wink. “To a long and happy life together, with the family you found and the one you’ll grow.”

Cheers filled the small tent, everyone taking a sip from their champagne flutes. James and Lily sharing a look before turning to their small gathering. The boys that have always been there for them, the girls, fractured now with loss, but still the close-knit group from childhood. They had some new family, found in people from all over, brought together by such dark circumstances, but a family nonetheless. Though they wished they weren’t at war, and they could celebrate with the loved ones they lost. They were so thankful for the family they had. A group so willing to support them, and fight for and with them. Their wedding wasn’t what they expected, but it meant a lot to both of them. More than they could have ever imagined. Who knew their whole story would start with a flying lesson. 


	14. Lily Asking James for a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quicker she does this, the quicker she can grab a tub of ice cream from the kitchens and skip the rest of lunch and potions. THERE WILL BE A PART 2 LATER IN THE SERIES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped 14 and 15 for now because I was kind of stuck on them. I'll write them at a point, but rather than wait for me to think of an idea I figured I could give you guys something I planned at the beginning of the month. Hope you guys enjoy!

Lily braced her hands on the edge of the sink, taking in her appearance, slight panic filling her being. She headed into the bathroom as soon as transfiguration ended. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts and to talk herself out of the stupid agreement she made. She knows she promised Sirius to ask James out before she decided to move on from him, but she wasn’t exactly looking forward to getting turned down by her best friend who she may or may not be halfway in love with. 

Taking a few more deep breaths, staring at her wide eyes in the mirror, she decided she should just get it over with. The sooner she did it the sooner she could grab a tub of icecream from the kitchens and skip the rest of lunch and potions. Slughorn would let her make up the class during his office hours on Friday anyway. 

She slid her bag back on her shoulder, before exiting the bathroom and nearly running into the reason she was in this situation to begin with. If it weren’t for him she could happily try to move on, not ever having to know that James was uninterested. 

“Something wrong, Evans?” Sirius asked, a smirk on his face.

“You know what’s going on Sirius,” She shot him a pointed look. “Sorry, I’m not exactly itching to hurry and get my heartbroken. Wanted to prepare myself as best I could.” Sirius shot her a disapproving look.

“Oh, ye of little faith.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the Great Hall. “You’re acting like you already struck out, the game hasn’t even started. There is still so much possibility.” She didn’t understand how he could seem so cheery considering what’s about to happen.

“You’re acting like what I’m saying is so far out of the realm of possibilities, when it is a perfectly reasonable outcome. He only sees me as a friend.” She said the last part a little quieter, but the young man hugged her closer to his side in a show of support.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out for sure.” Sirius shot her a wide smile. “Good luck.” He said loud enough for only Lily to hear. He removed his arm from around her shoulders and gave her a not so gentle shove towards a bespeckled boy. Lily stopped herself from falling or crashing into him just in time. She turned to shoot a glare over her shoulder, only to see the long-haired boy had disappeared. She shook her head to clear it a bit before turning back to the task at hand. 

Lily gently tapped the messy-haired boy’s shoulder, gaining his attention. “Hey, James! Can I talk to you real quick?” Lily motioned back towards the exit. 

“Yeah, of course, Lils.” As she led him from the room she heard someone-who she’s pretty sure was Sirius-mutter  _ Oh look, our little girl is growing up. _ She ignored it, continuing past the commotion. Walking into the empty Entrance Hall, Lily pulled James off to the side. He shot her a confused look which she returned with a forced smile. 

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.” She rushed out, the quicker the better, right? James’s confused look didn’t change which made her anxiety spike. She wasn’t sure what that meant for his answer. As the seconds dragged in she sucked in a deep breath getting ready to explain it away somehow. Just as friends, rather than hanging out with the rest of their friend group who are all knobs, if she does say so herself.  _ Okay, that’s not completely true, but Sirius definitely filled the role. _

“Sure, Lils. Not like I had any plans beyond picking up a few things from Zonko’s.” He replied after the extended pause. She felt the breath leave her in a rush.

“Okay, cool.” She said, decidedly feeling the opposite. He didn’t seem like this was as life-altering as she felt it should be, but maybe he is processing it differently. “I’m looking forward to it.” She smiled up at him, and they stared at each other a little longer. “Uh-” Lily pointed back to the Great Hall, “I’m just gonna”

“Oh right, lunch. Sorry, I didn’t sleep much last night.” He smiled at her. “Slows down the brain response.” 

“Whatever stops the tears, Potter.” She said quietly. His grin grew at the response. They headed back to the table dappled with their housemates, both looking forward to the coming weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi and follow me on Tumblr @midnightelite!


End file.
